FrUKing Roses
by Aquailita
Summary: Summary: It turns out that the rose they use to censor out France's youknowwhat on the show is an ACTUAL rose, and all of the other nations know it. Ew. But wait... Why is England holding it? And sniffing it? And...ENJOYING it! My first and only and last FrUK fanfic. A one-shot. Crappy title is crappy, help me think of a better one?


Summary: It turns out that the rose they use to censor out France's youknowhat on the show is an ACTUAL rose, and all of the other nations know it. Ew. But wait... Then why is England holding it? And sniffing it? And...ENJOYING it! My first and only and last FrUK fanfic.

Characters: England & France

Genre: Romance

Rating: T, because you know why, but also for a single curse word.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Just a note. I do NOT ship OR write for FrUK. This is the first, last, and ONLY time I ever will write for it. I'm doing it for two reasons:  
****One, because I don't have enough Hetalia fanfics.  
****Two, because this idea was too brilliant to NOT be born.**

**So here is this lovely little FrUK one-shot about a certain rose that covers a certain thing of France's.**

**Please excuse my French. Literally. I do not speak it, and like Abridged Marik Ishtar, I do not want to. I shamefully used Google Translate. ( -_-')  
Also please excuse any errors, as always.**

_I do not own Hetalia, or any of its character/trademarks._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

England leaned against the wall to the left of the meeting building.

He inhaled deeply, taking the wonderful smell of the rose's petals. And a certain something else that he also liked the aroma of, but he couldn't quite place it or figure out why he liked it.

Okay, that was a lie. He knew _very_ well what it was and why he liked it.

* * *

France walked out of the meeting building and immediately looked at the ground to the left of the door.

He had dropped his Ross earlier on the way in, but had endured the torture of being patient enough to wait until after the meeting to retrieve it. But he didn't see it anywhere.

He did, however, see England's feet. He looked up and saw his rose in England's hand. England was holding it up to his face and inhaling deeply, with a smile on his face.

France grinned. He took a step closer to England. "Hello there, Angleterre*****," he said.

England jumped and jerked the rose away from his face. He looked up and met France's gaze with an irritated expression. "What the bloody hell was that for, you stupid frog?!" he shouted. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

France took a step closer. He pointed at the rose in England's hand. "I believe that is mine?"

England looked at it nonchalantly. "Oh? Is it? I had no idea. I just found it out here."

France chuckled. "Oh don't play coy with me, mon ami******. You know very well that it belongs to me. You have seen me with it many times before, no?"

England shrugged. "So? You have plenty at home. I don't care if this is yours. Now sod off." He brought the rose back up to his nose and took another sniff of it. His eyes slid closed and he smiled. He exhaled with a pleasured "aaahhh".

France took a step closer. England heard him and opened his eyes. He gave France an irritated look. "I said to sod off. Leave me alone."

France held out his hand and gave England an expectant look. "Hand it over," he said with a knowing smile.

"Sod off," England repeated.

France chuckled. "You seem very adamant about keeping my rose, Angleterre," he said. "You _do_ know that what you have there is no ordinary rose, don't you?"

England looked very much like he was holding back a blush. He looked away and clutched the thornless stem of the rose a bit tighter. "It's just an ordinary rose, isn't it? I don't know what you're talking about."

France lowered his hand and stepped directly in front of England. He moved closer. "I think you do."

"I don't."

France moved a little closer. "You doooooo~."

That blush England had been holding back appeared. "Bugger off."

France moved closer. His face was only inches away from England's. He moved one hand against the wall to block England from escaping on that side. He put the other hand under England's chin and tilted his head up so they were eye-to-eye, and England was forced to meet his gaze.

A long silence and a silent conversation passed between the two pairs of eyes.

_"go away"_

_"you know what is special about that rose"_

_"i dont"_

_"stop denying it"_

_"im not denying anything"_

_"you are"_

_"what is there to deny"_

"You know where that rose has been," France said aloud at last, "don't you?"

England blushed harder.

"A certain place..." France whispered in a low and seductive voice. "When I lack a certain something on my body..."

His face turned angry and he pouted guiltily, as if he had been caught. "Okay. What it I do? What about it?"

France smirked. He moved his face closer still to England's. "I knew it. I knew it all along."

England's eyes showed that he had been found out. His angry and irritated expression vanished. "So?"

"That other scent on it that I know you are smelling... If you want to see its source all you have to do is ask me~."

England smirked. "Okay. Then what are we waiting for? Your place or mine?"

France moved his hands away from the wall and England's face. He turned and wrapped an arm around England's waist.

"I thought you would never ask, mon amour*******."

And with that France and England walked away together to France's house to do who knows what.

Meanwhile, America had been looking on the entire time in total shock and disappointment. "Am I the ONLY one who ships USUK?!"

"Yes, America," Japan said as he walked by. "Everyone else ships FrUK, SpaMano, and GerIta. Sorry."

"Fuck damn it!"

America travelled home in total disappointment.

* * *

***Angleterre = England  
**mon ami = my friend  
***mon amour = my love  
But you're a Hetalia fan. Perhaps you already knew that.**

**Yesh. I TOTALLY decided to add random one-sided USUK in there to ruin it.  
****MWAHAHAHAHAHA! }:D**

**That being said, I ship USUK, GerIta, and SpaMano. THEY ARE ALL SUBTLE CANON! (Basically, subtle canon pairings are those that we claim and can prove are canon, but are not obvious or made explicit.)**  
**I think I'm one of those fangirls that RARELY ships the obvious canon pairings and prefers to spend my time and attention on the non-canon and subtle canon ones. WHO ELSE IS WITH ME \(^7^)/**

**Anyway, glad I got that out of my system. I'll be going back to my USUK and thiefshipping now, thank you very much.  
(Also, a fanfic I'm writing that has both is my crossover "YugTalIoh!: 333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of WalMart". Go check it out!)**

**See you next time! **

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
